Devlin Earns the Suit
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: An excerpt from my ZKD Vol 3: Lost Paradise fic in the Teen Titans section. How did Devlin get the suit and how does he get to keep it? Well, read and find out. Crossover with TT.


"YOU TRIED TO DO WHAT?" Danni yelled at Devlin. The entire gang was in the lab, getting their injuries checked. Devlin, of course, was getting an earful from his girlfriend.

The Red-X belt was off and on the table with the rest of the X-Gear. Right now, Devlin was trying to explain himself to Danni. "Danielle," he began, "I…apologize. I know now that what I did was…stupid," he glanced at Danny, "And that my actions were not the wisest. However, it was only because I loved you."

Danni looked at him skeptically, "But trying to kill Danny, my only brother?"

Devlin looked away, not wanting to stare at her eyes; the way they could make him feel even more guilty than he already was. He sighed and turned to look at her, taking her hand in his, "I was foolish and I am gravely sorry. Please forgive me." He then kneeled down, head bowed and holding her hand. Danni blushed.

"I'll forgive you," Danni said and Devlin looked up, smiling. "But only if you apologize to Danny," she continued. At this his smile faded. "Devlin…" she said with a warning tone.

"Alright!" he relented, standing back up and going over to Danny. His teeth were gritted and his left eye twitched. Danny grinned.

"Yes…?"

"Daniel, I apo…apologize for attempting to assassinate you and also for all the pranks I pulled," Devlin said, a little hesitant.

Danny raised an eyebrow, "And…?"

"Don't push it, Phantom!" Devlin hissed, baring his fangs. "It was hard enough as it is!"

Danny shrugged, "Good enough."

"Now there's the matter of the Red-X suit and gear," Shadow said as he approached his younger brother. Devlin seemed to shrink at his elder brother's intense gaze. His brother, he knew, was frightening when he was angered. Devlin swallowed.

"Yes?" Devlin squeaked, sweating a bit.

"How _did_ you steal the suit?" Shadow asked, interrogating his brother.

"And how did you get in the Tower undetected?" Robin added.

Now, there was such a thing as 'good cop-bad cop'. However, Robin and Shadow were both being 'bad cops'. The domino masked eyes and the reptilian glowing red eyes glared into the dhampir's soul. Devlin knew he could beat Robin, hands down, but his brother?

Devlin breathed in and answered, "I possess the ability to turn into an invisible gaseous form that allows me to slip into the most secured of places."

"You do?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He does," Shadow assured, "But how did you get the suit out without getting caught on tape?"

Devlin grinned and pointed to the potion capsules. "I mixed and brought along some potions to assist me in my act of thievery. My potions don't leave a trace, so it was easy for me to take the suit out."

"I see," Shadow nodded. "You know, this does mean that I will have to take the suit and gear away, don't you?"

Devlin's face fell. "Yes, I do."

"However," Shadow said, "You did handle yourself well, using the suit and its abilities to the fullest, and on your first night as well." Devlin heard this and smiled.

"What are you thinking, Ichijyo?" Raven asked.

"A simple test," Shadow said, taking out his Zodiac Deck, the crystal in the buckle. He challenged his little brother, "Devlin, for ownership of the suit, I challenge you to a duel. May the best man win." He added, "And you may use the suit as I may use my powers as a Zodiac Knight."

Devlin was speechless, and so was everyone else. He answered, "I…I accept." Devlin smirked. "However, let me choose the place we shall duel."

"As you wish," Shadow nodded.

Devlin pointed to the Fenton Ghost Portal. "We do battle in the Ghost Zone." There were multiple gasps in the lab.

"You can't!" Maddie shouted.

"Cool!" Jack grinned, earning a glare from his wife. "I mean…the Ghost Zone isn't a playground," he said sternly, but failing.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," Shadow said to them. "Please, this is a challenge and the conditions must be met. If I am to face my brother, it shall be on the grounds of his choice."

The two Fentons relented.

"Danny shall be my guide, won't you Danny?" Shadow asked his friend. Danny stood up and transformed.

"Okay!" Danny grinned excitedly, wanting to see Devlin get beat.

"And I'll be Devlin's guide," Danni volunteered, hooking her arm through his. Devlin blushed and adjusted his glasses.

"You may come along and watch if you wish," Shadow said. "I think the Specter Speeder can accommodate all of you. Also, Valerie has her suit and glider, so there's no trouble there. Ember and Oni can use their own power as well."

"TO THE SPECTER SPEEDER!" Jack announced. "I always wanted to say that."

"Now then, shall we?" Devlin wore the belt around his waist.

"Yes, we shall," Shadow nodded as he held up his deck, the metal Zodiac Belt forming around his waist. Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Robin, Raven and Starfire started to go into the Specter Speeder, but not before Sam and Raven gave their respective boyfriends a kiss. Devlin smiled at this, happy that his brother had found someone to love who loved him back.

Danny activated the Fenton Portal, the doors opening. Suddenly, a ghost popped out.

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!" Danny rolled his eyes as he blasted the Box Ghost back into the portal.

"Ladies first," Devlin bowed and Danni blushed stepping past him and towards the portal. Danny did to. The two Amakusa brothers looked at each other and transformed.

"X-CHANGE!" shouted Devlin. The X-Belt's buckle glowed.

"EMPOWERMEN OF THE ZODIAC SNAKE!" Shadow shouted, sliding the deck into the space in the centre of his belt, locking it in place. "HENSHIN!"

Purple energy enveloped Shadow and solidified into his purple, silver and black suit of armor. For Devlin, his suit donned itself upon him with the help of two red rings of lights, starting at his waist. The first ring went up and the second ring went down, changing his normal street clothes into the sleek black and red suit. His head was then covered by the Hollow-like white and black skull mask. The tattered black cape with red lining hung from his shoulders. Devlin was now Red-X and Shadow was now Zodiac Knight Shadowcobra.

Danny was impressed and a bit insulted because Devlin's transformation was similar to his; and Vlad's. Denielle, of course, was mesmerized. The suit, to her, was extremely cool.

The Knight and Thief looked at each other before their guides instructed them to go into the portal. Red-X took hold of Danni's hand and gave it a firm squeeze, looking at her tenderly from behind his mask. The foursome then stepped into the portal.

* * *

The atmosphere of the Ghost Zone was a swirling mass of green in the sky. Purple rocks floated about and there were various purple doors floating about.

The Specter Speeder landed upon one of the many floating rocks followed by Ember, Valerie and Oni. The two Phantoms were the last to land followed by the two Amakusa brothers. The occupants of the Specter Speeder stepped out of the vehicle and stood out of the way. This fight, a fight between brothers, would go with no interference.

"I do not feel that this is wise," Starfire voiced out her concerns as she looked about the atmosphere of the Ghost Zone. It was eerie to say the least. "Nor do I feel that this is a good place."

"It's the Ghost Zone, not the beauty parlor," Valerie retorted, although she did feel a little creeped out, being back here since the incident with Skulker. She swallowed.

"The Ghost Zone, huh?" Tim looked at his surroundings. This world was weird, that was for sure.

"I kinda like it," Raven admitted, pulling down her hood.

"You would, wouldn't you?" Oni quipped.

"Home sweet Ghost Zone!" Ember spread her arms and allowed her flaming hair to rise. "My own home turf!"

Shadowcobra/Ichijyo Desmond Amakusa and Red-X/Kyoichiro Devlin Amakusa stood facing one another. Danny was looking eager to see that Devlin got what he deserved and Danni looked a little worried.

"This is gonna be great!" Jack said enthusiastically as he wore a soda drinking hat and was drinking, waving a foam finger. Maddie shook her head, embarrassed. Jazz, of course, was observing this and taking notes. Tucker was making a recording using the camera on his PDA while Sam just looked indifferent and rolled her eyes.

Shadow raised his scepter and extended it to battle staff form. Red-X produced the X-Blades from behind his gloves. Both brothers got into fighting stances. Valerie was to play referee.

"Alright, you two," Valerie began, "I want to see a clean fight, so no cheap shots. Use only your skills and weapons, got it?" both combatants nodded.

"This is gonna be good," Danny grinned. He couldn't wait to see Devlin get his butt kicked. Danni looked to her brother than to Devlin and finally Shadow. From what she heard about Shadow from Devlin and Danny, he was a ferocious fighter. Suddenly, all of ghosts Dannt knew, at least the ones that survived the Hollow invasion over a year ago, came to watch the show. This caused our heroes to tense up.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" Danny demanded, powering up an energy ball.

"Danny, language!" Maddie scolded.

"Sorry, mom." Several of the ghosts snickered.

"For once, whelp, we did not come to fight you," Skulker said. "We only came to see these two rarities do battle."

"I, Technus, ghost master of technology have come to watch the battle of the dhampir and Vampangel!"

"And besides, we were bored. Not much to do around here," Johnny 13 supplied, riding on his bike with Kitty.

"I am the Box Ghost!" the Box Ghost yelled.

The Lunch Lady held out a tray of cookies, "Cookie?" she asked sweetly.

"Don't mind if I do," Jack said as he grabbed a few. The Lunch Lady smiled.

"This is weird," Robin said. "This happen often?" he asked Sam. She nodded. Johnny 13 leered at Starfire and Raven and got a smack from Kitty. Skulker's hands were itching for his weapons. Technus was recording this with a video camera.

"I kinda wish I had popcorn," Tucker commented.

"So you wish it, so it shall be," Desiree said before granting his wish. A large bucket of popcorn was in his hands and this was the regular kind and not the evil kind.

Valerie raised her arms. "Ready?" both warriors got ready. She then threw her arms down. "BEGIN!"

Shadow and Red-X lunged at each other with loud battle cries. Shadow swung down his staff, but it got blocked by one of X's blades. Shadow, however, was quick and went down to sweep X off his feet with a sweep kick. X jumped over the sweep and went into a somersault to gain some distance. X then produced several X-Blades and threw them like shurikens, ninja throwing stars, at his brother. Shadow spun his staff and deflected the flying projectiles before running at Red-X and tripping him, causing him to fall on his back.

Danny cheered, "You go, Shadow!" he waved his fist in the air.

Danni cheered through cupped hands, "Dev, get up! You show him who's boss!"

"I got money on the snake!" Johnny 13 shouted out.

Robin shouted, "Shadow, just get that suit!"

Shadow drew a card from his belt. It was his Sword Vent card and it depicted the image of his Snake Coil Saber, a yellow spiral sword that held a jagged edge and was held by a purple basket hilt. He slid the card into his staff. "Sword Vent!" the staff shrunk and he holstered it before he grabbed onto his new weapon. He swung the weapon down, but missed as Red-X flipped back and then threw his feet into Shadow's chestplate, knocking him back. The thief then did a cartwheel and drew an item from his belt. It was a flashlight.

"What's he gonna do with that?" Tucker questioned. Sam just shrugged.

Red-X drew the X-Key out of his belt and attached it to the flashlight. A red Xinothium lightsaber extended. "X-Sword," Red-X said as he charged.

Both swords clashed, sending sparks flying. Red-X's Xinothium blade was string, but so was Shadow's Snake Coil Saber. Both weapons slashed and parried, sending a lot of sparks flying. Red-X spun and thrust the tip of his sword at his brother, but it was blocked by his brother's weapon. Both weapons then ended up in a deadlock, both combatants trying to push into each other.

"Give up, Devlin," Shadow said to Red-X. "I've got more experience. There's no way you can win."

"Do you really think so, Onii-sama?" Red-X retorted. His hand went to his belt and pressed the buckle. "X-Ceed charge!"

Shadow gasped as Red-X's sword cut though his saber, rendering his weapon useless. He turned into shadows and slipped into the ground before coming back up behind his brother. He threw down the useless hilt and drew a new card before sliding it into his staff. "XL-Vent!" The Excel Suit activated as the purple Excel Streams appeared on him. He then drew out the SNK-Bladegun, popped in the SNK-Key, and allowed the purple lightsaber to extend from his X-shaped weapon.

Red-X let out a cry and swung at his brother, only for his brother to shoot him in the hand, causing him to let go of the sword. The shot was at a low energy setting, but it still hurt. X's gloved hand was smoking at it was possibly damaged. He held his hand by the wrist. He looked up, glared at his brother, and let out a loud scream. He unleashed his vampire claws (which were his fingernails, but extended and sharp and 1 foot long each) and slashed at his brother. Shadow was caught by surprise and was slashed in the chest. He slashed at X, but the thief changed himself into an invisible gaseous form.

Shadow closed his eyes, but it was hard to tell since his faceplate was like a mask. He tried to sense for his brother's aura. When he got a lock, he looked up. His brother, Devlin, turned back to solid form and had just activated the X-Pointer.

"X-KICK!" Red-X dropped down, his X's glowing red to signify the flowing Xinothium in the suit. Shadow threw up his arms, using the Gunblade to block. The kick and the Gunblade made contact. Danni and Raven gasped. Shadow pushed up while Red-X was pushing down. The situation was tensed as both Amakusa brothers pushed with all their might.

With a shout, Shadow swung his blade in an arch, causing the energy buildup to shatter like glass. Red-X was thrown into the Speeder, making a dent which then made Jack cry out to check on his prized Specter Speeder.

Shadow's shoulders rose up and down as he breathed. He looked at his brother, who was getting up. Devlin/Red-X was not going to give up without a fight. He pulled out the X-Shot, a digital camera that he strapped onto his right fist. He slid in the key and pressed his buckle. "X-Ceed Charge." He powered up his fist. Shadow saw this and drew a card, which depicted a glowing symbol that looked like a rhino. He slid it into his staff.

"Final Vent!" Metalceros appeared behind him, huffing and grunting.

"X-PUNCH!" Red-X ran at his brother.

Shadow's right forearm was encased in a silver gauntlet that looked like the forehead of his monster, complete with horns. It was the Metal Strike Horn. He leapt onto his monster's shoulders and stood horizontally before Metalceros charged. Shadowcobra was now like a lance, the Metal Strike Horn acting as the spearhead. "RHINOCEROS SMASHER!" Metalceros went into a wild stampede, carrying its Knight.

Both attacks SMASHED into one another HARD.

Starfire placed her hands over her eyes. "I cannot bear to watch!" she knew very well the power of a Final Vent. The others watched as both attacks made impact, causing a huge explosion that rocked the floating platform.

"DEVLIN!" Danni cried, panicking. Was Devlin alright?

"ICHIJYO!" Raven screamed.

The smoke and dust cleared, revealing both combatants, standing with their backs facing one another. Red-X groaned and fell on his knees. Shadow looked over his shoulder. He rasped, "You…win…" before he fell flat on his face with his armor shattering. The Red-X suit disappeared from Devlin as he too fell unconscious.

* * *

Devlin's eyes fluttered open. He found himself in a bed. He looked closely and found that he was in Danni's bed and in her room. The female halfa, whom he loved dearly, back was sleeping on chair facing backwards. Devlin groaned. He remembered the events of last night. He had fought his brother for the right to keep the Red-X suit. He let out a sad sigh.

Danni woke up and yawned. When she rubbed her eyes, she noticed Devlin sitting up in her bed. She let out a happy yell, "Devlin, you're okay!" she hugged him and he flinched.

"Ugh, please let go, Danielle. I may be a dhampir, but I'm still feeling a bit sore." She let go of him.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"That's alright," he said to her before leaning over to give her a soft kiss on her lips. It was at that moment that Danny decided to slam the door open, glaring dangerously at Devlin. Devlin rolled his eyes. "What is it, Daniel? Come to break me and Danielle up again?"

Danny was about to retort when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Danny turned his head to see Desmond standing behind him. "Danny, what did I tell you?" Desmond reminded, eyes narrowed. Danny let out a sigh.

"Okay. I'll leave them alone," Danny said dejectedly before leaving. Desmond stepped into the room and closed the door.

"Good afternoon, Devlin," greeted Desmond.

"Afternoon?" Devlin quirked an eyebrow. He looked at his pocket watch and it was already half past noon. "Oh, I overslept." He looked back at his brother, "So, you came to tell me that you'll be taking the suit and belt back, right?"

"Actually…no," Desmond approached his brother and placed the X-Belt on the bed. Devlin looked on in shock.

"But why?" Devlin asked, confused. "I failed the test? I don't deserve it now! I stole it from you and…"

"Devlin, you didn't fail. The match last night, the result was that you won. I passed out first before you did, remember?"

"The details are quite blurry, onii-sama," Devlin rubbed his head.

"Listen, the belt, suit and gear are very dangerous and only a select few have ever used them. The Xinothium is very unstable and dangerous and only a responsible individual can be trusted to handle them," Desmond paused. "Devlin, that person is you."

"Me?" Devlin's eye widened.

"Congratulations," Desmond smiled, "You're the new Red-X."

Devlin was speechless. Danni swept him into a hug saying, "That's great!" Devlin hugged her back.

"But what about your friends, the Titans?" Devlin asked. Desmond waved it off.

"I'll explain it to them. Besides, you were going to get the suit when you turned 16 anyway. Let's call it an early birthday present." Devlin picked up the belt and stared at the shining X on the buckle. "However, you must promise to never abuse this power."

"Don't worry, onii-sama, I won't."

"Make sure of it, alright Danielle?" Desmond asked Danni. Danni nodded.

"You can count on me!" the ghost girl said.

"Well, now that's settles, it's time for us to go," Desmond said,

"You're going back to Jump City now?" Devlin asked, feeling a little saddened by his brother's departure."

"I have my responsibilities as you do now," Desmond explained. He said, "Goodbye," before leaving the room.

Now noticing that they were alone, Danni smirked and grabbed Devlin by his shirt, pressing her lips to his. Devlin slowly closed his eyes, kissing her back. Danny then charged into the room, holding the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick.

"GET YOUR LIPS AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" he screamed, swinging the bat around.

"DANNY!" Danni shouted, blushing with embarrassment. The others ran in and held Danny back as Devlin was looking at Danny with a shocked expression.

"Some things never change…" Desmond commented. Starfire took a snapshot of the scene.


End file.
